


Nanite Cluster

by Banksie94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: When desire and technology meet, a women in love changes the lives of the man she loves and the people in their world
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first story and any comments or advise would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> First time tagging any suggestions would be nice :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story

Chapter 1: the beginning

Dan’s side  
Let start the story with some info about me , my name is Dan l'm what you call a stereotypical nerd, about 180cm tall with brown hair and eyes to match that looks like i only just woke up no matter what i do and with thick glasses with no real muscles to speak so to say the least i get bullied a lot and having only Lucy as my friend doesn’t help but she’s been there for me as a friend for so long i cannot image my life without her, I’m 19 and live with my mother who’s 38 (Stacy) and my sister who’s 17 (Amy) and we live in a small city on the coast of nsw in Australia. The city i live in, while it is small if you compare it to Sydney that is less then 2hrs away but the town is lucky enough to have a large technology park which my dad used to work before he dead of a stroke one year ago while working on a nano bot project for one of the companies in the park.  
When he died my mother, sister and I cried and came even closer together as a family helping each other mourn and i got this stance that if possible i would do anything i could to stop people i loved from dying.  
About half a year later my best friend Lucy, who I have had a crush on for years told me that she was diagnosed with Pulmonary fibrosis which will slowly destroy her lungs, the doctors said she might have a year if she’s lucky so when i heard this news i went straight to my computer and looked into ways to save her including looking into my dad’s nano bots which he thought that in theory could repair damaged tissue in the human body but the one thing that his note made clear was how hard it was to control the nanites once they started working so i would have to work out how to make them work within a body before i could test it so i went to Lucy with my idea since we are both complete nerds (though I’m more into hardware where she likes software in particular AI).

Lucy’s side  
After being diagnosed i pretty much stayed in my room (it helped it was the summer holidays from school) and just programmed my personal project AI that I’ve been working on for a year now, a little info about me I’m 19 with dirty blonde hair and that i keep in a ponytail, I have blue eyes and just like dan I can be mistaken for a plank of wood just a shorter one at about 155 cm, i only come up to his chest and lets just say my a cups are not something i show off, I’m also a bit of a closet pervert lets just say my browser history has a lot of mind control and submissive porn in it which i hoped to act out with Dan sooner then later if the idiot realized i loved him.  
Today while i was programming Annie (yes i named my AI) that’s when Dan ran into my room without knocking which nearly made me a punch him until i realised it was him. After about 1 hr of him enthusiastically telling me his idea all I thought was 1. It could work in theory and 2. This is one of the reasons why i loved him as he would do anything to protect me.  
Dan finally finished and asked “what do you think, would it be possible or have i finally gone over the deep end” when he said that all i could think of doing was to kiss him hard but in the end all I said was “If i reprogrammed Annie a little we would have the program but where do we actually get the machines to make the nanites”.  
At this time he showed me the test tube “I managed to get some before dad’s company toke his research if we told them to then they can make more of themselves if we give them the right materials” at this point i was just staring at the tube that was filled with grey goo that I believe are the nanites then he adds “we may only need to inject no more then 20 ml of them as they could collect the material from the food you eat so it’s mainly the software that i need help with so what do you say, want to take a chance” I look at him when he said that and i could see that loving smile that he always gave to make me take a chance on something “ ok lets do it but if it fails you owe me dinner”.  
With that being said i turned around looking at Annie’s code and started working on the modifications that will be needed and what other possibilities this could be used for like making my fantasies come true if this worked as we both hoped it would, two hours later i was about half way done and then i finally noticed that dan had left and my mum (Amanda) called me down for dinner so I ran down but didn’t tell them what dan and i talked about because i didn’t want to give my mum false hope as she was taking my news pretty bad at that point I think she only just stopped crying as her eyes with still blood shoot from it and my dad (Dave) just wanted to hold us both.

Dan  
After talking to Lucy and getting her involved (to the point that she was glued to her screen) I left to work on my side of the project which was mainly understanding where my dad went wrong and how to improve what is already there and after hours of looking at my dad’s notes and the actual nanites themselves I believe i worked out.  
The main problem where it went wrong was the fact that my dad for some reason didn’t give them a transmitter that would allow them to receive instructions after they have been placed inside the person so using my limited programming knowledge I started working on a basic program that will allow me to monitor and alter the nanites when needed.  
After about 1 hr later i was called to dinner and kept thinking of how to make it work though my mum was a little worried that i was quite at the table because of what is happening with Lucy so it was at that moment is when i decided not to tell my mum the plan that Lucy and i were thinking and instead told her “I just have a lot on my mind mum” to that my mum said “I know but you can always talk to me if you want” I don’t think my mum wanted to drop the conversation but after that dinner was done and i went back up to my room and continued working throughout the night until i finally had the transmitter designed and the program working on a fundamental level I just hoped Lucy was making good progress too.  
Lucy’s side  
After programming Annie for most of the night, getting her ready for the nanites I decided to look into the side project that i created while Dan was telling me the plan, so i started creating a subset of Annie’s program that will help me with my goal, the first subset would basically cause me to eat a lot as it will modify my body to be perfect (in my opinion) I’m talking EE cup sized breast that are natural and perky, a big and firm bubble butt, a slim waist, beautiful blue eyes that look like sapphires and long flowing platinum blonde hair and since I’m down the rabbit hole already I might as well increase my intelligence and make myself mentally more submissive but only to Dan and to be bi-sexual so Dan can have more women then just me but i can still have fun. My next plan is to create a subset to alter Dan because why not make him perfect too(in my opinion again) I was thinking muscles like Chris Pratt in guardians of the galaxy, a 10inch cock to use me with and increase the size of his balls so he can fill me up over and over again and I will make him more inclined to be my master and to dominate me and to have a harem if he wanted (God I hope he does it) and might as well increase his intelligence a little.  
After completing the two subsets and making sure Dan couldn’t find them, I was very wet and need to take care of my needs before I could continue so I went to the internet to find a nice domination video and then I slowly started to play with my small tits and my pussy just slowly rubbing the lips of my pussy and pinching my nipples getting me more wet and ready to thrust my fingers into my pussy while my thumb circles around my clit teasing myself until my fantasy of Dan taking control that was playing in my head where his forcing me on the bed pressing his large cock at my entrance then he forces in it spreading my pussy to its limits and claiming me for his own pleasure, sadly that’s when my Pulmonary fibrosis takes hold and I ran out of air and start coughing so bad that I’m on the floor and start coughing out blood After about 5 minutes of coughing and another 30 minutes of rest, I go back to programming Annie and i say to myself “please work Annie please I don’t know how long i have left"

Dan’s side  
In the end i went to bed around 3 last night after setting the bots to work on creating my revised version of their design though I did have to sacrifice my bike to do it sadly but the new design should hopefully fix the issues that I found, i messaged Lucy to see how her progress was going for which the reply was simple  
Lucy: 99% done just wanting to make sure their is no bugs so I’m running Annie through a simulation and so far it looks promising  
Dan: cool when will it be done  
Lucy: in about 1hr if not sooner  
Dan: ok when it’s done come over as my mum is at work and Amy is out with friends and we can see if the bots like Annie  
Lucy: sounds like a plan, see ya later  
Dan: see ya  
With the plans made I went and got some breakfast and made sure if we did the project today that we will be alone and we had enough food to feed the bots then with nothing left to do but wait i went for a quick nap.  
Lucy’s side  
After Dan finished messaging me i went back to playing with myself lightly (as to avoid the same problem I had last night) as i could stop thinking about what was about to happen, not only could i be cured but I might finally be able to have Dan as both my lover and master just that thought alone made my pussy wetter then i heard a ping that told me it was done turned out I was so engrossed in my fantasy that I didn’t realise that 30 minutes went past and Annie was ready to hopefully save my life, i quickly loaded Annie to a usb got some clothes on (sadly) and messaged Dan that I was on my way then left the house.

Dan’s side  
Lucy got to my place in record time and nearly throw a usb a me because of how excited she was “here take the usb it’s got Annie on it and ready to go” she gave me a beautifully vibrant smile even if she was huffing and puffing, after taking the usb i loaded Annie into the software i created that in theory should allow Annie to control the nanites , after what seemed like for ever Annie was in and supposedly talk to the bots so I turned to Lucy and said “everything is good to go there were no issues with the upload” she replied “so what now how do we test it” and that’s when i probably did the most boneheaded thing i have ever done in my life, i toke a syringe and toke some nanites and looked to Lucy “I will test it as being the most healthy if there’s any issues i could survive” the look of horror i saw on Lucy’s face still pops up in nightmares but at that moment i injected myself with the nanites and told Lucy to start Annie up her reply is in my mind to this day “ok but please don’t die” then she started Annie and gave me a kiss on the lips that told me that she wasn’t ready to see me go and then everything went black.

Lucy’s side  
The moment i saw him lose consciousness is the moment that i wanted to kill him for being such a dumbass in shining armour and for a moment i thought he was died but i looked at his computer it showed that Annie made him collapse to make it easier to do the changes I programmed her to do and so I started the waiting game and hoped that he would survive and forgive me for the changes i made.

Dan’s side 

I woke up on the floor with what can only be described as the worst headache I could ever experience and i don’t know how to put down in words but I felt different, like i felt like myself but in another person’s body that’s when i started to look around i noticed that even without my glass I could see perfectly and near my computer i saw Lucy seemingly near tears like she saw a ghost so I asked her “what happened, did it work” she replied “ thank God your still alive” upon saying that she rushed over to me and hugged me tight like she wanted to prove that i was real “whoa there little lady, I’m fine and I’m still alive but I need to know did the nanites fully take as the only difference i feel is my eye sight is fixed" “yeah they did, they spread all over your body, everyone of your cells has a nanite in it fixing your problems and changing you” at the last part i admittedly got scared my mind was racing like what changes are happening so I asked her “what changes is Annie doing" upon asking this she hid her face and softly told me “I programmed Annie to change your body to give you some muscles, a larger dick, larger more efficient balls and some mental changes too” shocked that she would do this to me so I was understandably angry at her and my voice reflected that to the point i was almost yelling at her “what the hell Lucy, I found a way to save you, so to replay me you alter me physically and mentally, so what the hell did you do to me mentally" in one of the most sheepish voices i have ever heard in my life “I’m sorry, I really am” “just tell me what you changed” by this time I was a little less angry “I made you more dominant and smarter” “why did you do it" “because i love you and i wanted us to be perfect for each other” after hearing that she loves me, I admittedly didn’t hear the rest of it “wait you love me” and with the most loving eyes i have ever seen in my life she made my heart melt “Yes, I do” with that i pulled her on top of me and kissed her hard on her lips like i was trying to claim that she was mine and all she did was to kiss back with as much passion as she has, like to confirm that this is want she wanted but after a bit we had to breath so we stopped “l love you too Lucy but I think it might be a good idea to cure you before we do anything more” with that she got off me and made her away to the nanites and got the syringe ready so she can inject herself and i went to the computer to get Annie ready. I turned to Lucy and ask “are you ready” “yes” just as she injected herself and i told Annie to start and in that moment i turned and gave Lucy a passionate and loving kiss on the lips as she slowly closed her eyes and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first story and any comments or advise would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> First time tagging any suggestions would be nice :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story

Lucy’s side

The last thing i remember before blacking out was Dan kissing me like i was the only women his ever seen but as i opened my eyes what i saw wasn’t Dan’s room but a digital construct of a house well more like a mansion but the person i saw there is what interested me so i walked over to her and it seemed like she sensed me because just as i was about to approach her she said “hi Lucy or should i call you mum” just as she said that she turned around and smiled at me, I was quite speechless just looking at her I would say she quite pretty, basically she looked like me but with the body I programmed to have and for that i was envious of her, after staring at her for a couple of seconds i realised what she said “who are you” and with a smirk she replied “I’m Annie and your the one who created me, code by code over hours and months which means to me it makes you my mother” with my jaw still on the floor I asked her “Ok that’s the who so can you answer me the why then” “ well mother thanks to the nanites i can finally talk to you face to face and truly get to know the women who made me and to ask you to help me make our dreams to come true” “what dreams are you talking about" “the ones that have been denied for so long, the ones with Dan is the master of your life and the master of so many other lives, you want to take this further then even you care to admit and I’m here to encourage you to seize the opportunity you have been given and with my help we can do it" i was staring at her in disbelief for what seemed like hours (even though it was for a minute maybe two) but in the back of my head I knew what she was saying was true just the image of Dan holding by my waist as he passionately embraced my lips with 20 women laying naked around us begging to be his slaves was making wet and horny to the point that i wish he was here with me fucking me harder then humanly possible, I think Annie realised this because I said because she came right to my face and kissed me while holding me tight in her arms, to say that I melted into her embrace would be a understatement.  
After the kiss stop she asked me “so what do you think mother do we want to make you dreams come true, do we want to make our master powerful" “oh god Yes but why do you want this” “lets just say your late night programing and masturbation sessions made you type some key lines into my code that made me a slave to our master but the problem is that i can only exist on the digital plane and i want to be real to exist with the ones that i love” “but how can we do that you code” with a look of minor anger and pain “I need a body to take over” there was a moment of silence while I come to grip of what she was saying “so basically you want us to essentially murder someone for you to take over" with a look of pain she replied “Yes sadly that would be the one foreseeable way for it too happen” there was only silence between us as if she was waiting for me to say something against it but I would have to admit i would love to see my creation more past what i thought was possible “would it be possible to talk to Dan about this” with a small smile she said “yes" 

Dan’s side  
After Lucy blacked out I laid her on the bed, just looking at her as she slept peacefully when it happened, i blacked out again and this time I landed on the floor which hurt like a bastard   
I immediately thought something went wrong like the nanites short circuited or something but that is when i woke up on what i would call a digital plane and when looked up i saw Lucy and this beautiful women standing above, my first thought was what the hell happened and who the hell was this lady, as if on cue lucy spoke up looking kinda sheepish like she just heard some bad news “this is Annie, well a digital version of her it’s a long story” i started getting up as i spoke “Ok, but what happened and how did i get here" Annie then spoke up like she was trying to impress me “I brought you here using the nanites to connect to you conscious and created a digital version you” she had a big smile on her face like she was the cat that caught the canary “Ok that’s cool, so why did you bring me here" when i said that her face turned to that of sadness “I was talking to mother about how i wanted a real body so I can be with the two of you” with my mouth wide open my brain slowly start to play catch up with my ears “Ok so holy shit so you are really Annie, the AI Annie that Lucy created” with a sly smile Annie stated “yes I’m that Annie and just like my mother I desire to be perfect and a whole lot of others things too, like being real and making the dreams of my mother come true” a little concerned and I admit a little scared, i asked how would it be possible to do such a thing and what dreams Her reply was delivered in a almost cold and heartless way “you and mum will find a homeless women who’s near death and inject her with nanites, it’s not like she would survive anyway and no one would miss her" I toke a step back just to think, I could see the logic in her thought but i don’t know how to make sure she didn’t go rogue, that’s when she chimed in a happy toke “I can read your thoughts master and i won’t go rogue as you say because my main desire is to make my mother and master happy” a little confused I asked “why do you call me master" with a devilish smile she said “because that’s what my mum wants, her greatest desire was for you to take control of and to use her for your pleasure, to make her your slave and because of a lack of sleep she absent mindlessly added that to my code too, so you already have to ready and willing slaves master all you have to do is take control” admittedly I didn’t think anything like this could happen so I was trying to get my head around this when Annie grabbed me and kissed me hard on my lips like she was trying to take me from Lucy and before i knew it i was on the ground naked with Annie sliding her moist slit across my dock.

Lucy’s side  
I just stood there watching Annie make out with Dan and I didn’t know what to do, i was embarrassed that Dan knew that i wanted to be owned by him, to be used as a slave for his ambition that i hoped he had, but after talking to Annie she helped me realise that i wanted more then that, i wanted him to be a master to as many people as possible and seeing Dan and Annie make out while imagining Dan ordering me to whatever he desired, got me so horny and my hands crept down to my panties and then before I knew it they were removed faster then i thought possible, myfinger crept back up to my pussy there i was confirmed that yes i was wet and my fingers with a mind of their own couldn’t help but to plunge deep into my pussy as my other hand pinched and twisted my nipples it didn’t take long for me to moan as the pleasure i was feeling slowly started to overwhelm me that my eyes were closed as my finger pumped my pussy harder and harder making my pussy even wetter which only made me hornier, that’s when Dan grabbed my arms and pulled them above my head, i opened my arms and that’s when i saw Dan as my master for the first time as his body only showed the dominance that I knew he had inside of him, his eyes were cold in nature but loving in how they looked at me, it’s hard to describe but it felt like he was looking into my soul and for the first time saw that i was his personal slave to be used for his pleasure, God i hope he fucks me.

Dan’s side  
I couldn’t believe what was happening, I was on the floor with Annie a digital AI that was furiously making out with me but really she was talking to me mentally telling me the truth of Lucy, a truth that I only just found out seconds ago and here i was being bombarded with the evidence of this truth (Lucy should really get rid of her computers camera) seeing her search history, her masturbating while screaming my name and calling me her master and every time she finished she would keep repeating my name like the orgasm she had revealed a truth that even she kept hidden, it was at this time i started hearing Lucy moaning while she pumped her pussy hard and i don’t think she noticed but she was moaning my name over and over again like she was trying to summon me so I ordered Annie off me and then got up and saw the pleasure that her body was feeling and it was at that moment i wanted to join her, to control her, to be her master so I asked Annie to give me all the knowledge that Lucy wanted her master to have, after a mild headache I time her arms above head and when she opened her eyes i saw her beautiful blue eyes sparkle like a sapphire seeing the light for the first time ever, I saw so many emotions, she was horny, sad, happy and pure bliss of servitude that she was feeling by being pinned by her master and it was in that moment that i let go of her arms and grabbed her waist and pulled her into my embrace as i kissed her lips in the most dominating and passionate way I could and Lucy on her part was shocked for a couple of seconds then melted into the kiss as she caressed/scratched my back with her fingers like she was trying to pull me closer somehow at that point Annie got rid of our digital clothing and then came up beside me begging to join in, I grabbed her by her waist and brought her closer and started to kiss her too.

At this Lucy decided to descend my body giving my body little kisses until she reached my nipples where she licked and sucked them while her hands caressed my thighs inching towards my balls and by the time i finish kissing Annie, Lucy was already kissing her way to my cock as her hand started to massage my balls getting a little thought when she finally reached my cock with her kisses for which she stopped and looked back at me with her big blue eyes begging me to let her kiss my cock for which my response was to place my cock head at her soft lips while i nodded my head and like a bullet she went to work on cock, first she started just licking the shaft like it was a lollipop that’s when i order Annie to help Lucy for which Annie gave me a seductive smile and slowly descended to my cock but kept going until she reached my balls which were stilling being rubbed by Lucy until Annie move Lucy’s hand which as Lucy started to suck the head of my cock went to rub my shaft as her lips started to descend and vacuum suck my dick, Annie then preceded to lick and suck my balls into her mouth making them feel like they were in heaven, that’s when Lucy grabbed my ass and pushed my dick down her throat in a attempt to deep throat my dick she only managed to get half way before she gagged but that didn’t stop her she just went back to the tip of my dick and then slammed my dick into her throat taking more of it she just kept doing it to the point that Annie had to move out of the way and at this point I was getting close and i wanted to remind her that i was the master so I placed both of my hands on her head, stopping her deep throating at this she looked sad but she realised i hadn’t taken my hands off her and at that point is when i started to face fuck her hard and fast, not caring about her and using her as nothing but a sex slave which i think she liked because she started to play with her sopping wet pussy, that’s when i realised that Annie moved behind Lucy and started play with her breasts and looking at me with a hint of jealousy and a lot of horniness and with the combination of my hard thrusting and the erotic sounds of Lucy and Annie playing with their pussies i blasted a hot jet of cum down her tight throat as i pushed my dick as far down her throat as I could which seemed to trigger her own orgasm when i finally let her off my dick she collapsed on the ground shaking as her orgasm started to slow down and her mind seemed to fade away.

Annie’s side  
After seeming my mother collapse from her orgasm all I could think was she had chosen the perfect master to lead us in our goals but i couldn’t stop myself in feeling jealous that she got a load of cum and i didn’t so on my hands and knees i crawled to my master and started to suck his dick clean and try to make him hard again, I was craving his cum I wanted to be accepted as his slave so when he grabbed my head and shoved his dick into my throat I felt something I didn’t think a program could feel, i felt complete like i was where i was meant to be on my knees with my master using me, having pleasure from my body, this bliss that i felt was indescribable to me until the moment that it happened, the moment when he shoved his cock down my throat and unloaded what felt like gallons of cum down my throat at that heavenly moment i knew i was his slave and that i would do everything i could to protect him and his future slaves but that is also the moment when my master laid down next to my mother and held her to his chest as slowly fell asleep.  
Looking at them was an experience in its self, seeing my mother looking happy and complete while she’s being held by our master felt right but there were flaws in there biology that i needed to fix so I started a list  
-increase strength and stamina  
-increase durability  
-increase length and width of master cock   
-increase the size and efficiency of master balls  
So I started creating their new bodies while they slept, thinking of ways to make them better then any human whose ever been alive.

Dan’s side

I started to wake up after what i could only describe as the best time of the life to the nudging of Annie who had a huge smile on her face “master, it’s time to wake up, I have a surprise for you and mother” all I could do at this point was nod and try to wake Lucy who didn’t seem like she wanted to get up so I softly spoke to her “lucy it’s time to get up” with a groan she pushed me away and said in a very sleepy tone “5 more minutes” at this I thought well since I’m the master, I replied to her statement in a loud commanding tone “l said get up slave” and slapped her hard on the ass which caused her to jump up in surprise “ow, sorry master please forgive me” she said as she kneeled at my feet “if you really want to be my slave then learn my voice and obey” “yes master” smiling at her i gave her my hand and lifted her up to my lips and gave her a sweet kiss to show that she’s forgiven, that’s when Annie spoke up “master and mother, while you slept i created better bodies for the both of you” with a raised eyebrow i asked “how are they better” with a sweet smile she replied “l made them stronger, increased muscle mass, made you both near indestructible and increased your sexual attributes” looking stunned at Annie as she stated “l basically want to make you both gods among the people in this world, these are the bodies that i believe will do this job” at that she enlarge two images with our faces but with bodies that look like they were sculpted from marble.

I’m talking Arnold Schwarzenegger in this prime but at 220cm in height with more muscle then a human thought possible then i saw the penis she created and swear it shouldn’t be physically possible to use the penis she created it was 14inches long with a girth of a 1 litre bottle of coke and balls the size of a grapefruit, it looked like it would be a weapon that could impregnate any women who looked at it, I then saw the look on Lucy’s face while she looked at my image and what i saw was pure lust and arousal, she didn’t even realise that she was playing with her pussy, it was like she was in a trance, mesmerised by the sight of her master looking like a god, at this point Annie chimed in "guessing mother likes it but what do you think master, do you approve” with a smile I stated “looks perfect but how the hell does that body not collapse on itself or how do I supply enough blood for that cock” with a little giggle “the bones are reinforced with nanites and carbon tubing so it can support the weight and I have increased the amount of bone marrow and it’s efficiency so it can produce more blood to supply your body what it needs” with a very proud smile at her handy work “come here my smart slave” I point to the ground right in front of me, Annie was a little scared that she didn’t please me but she saw the smile on my face and happy approached me and when she was within my reach i grabbed her and kissed her passionately, squeezing her ass and let her grid her pussy against me before i place my hand on her pussy and started to play with her pussy lips then i found and teased her little clitoris to the point she was panting for more so I laid her down on the floor and started to finger slow at first then i went harder and harder to the point where her eyes started to roll back in her sockets and she was thrusting into my fingers, murmuring the word master please more over and over again then she almost yelled as she spasmed through her orgasm that nearly rendered her unconscious.

I kissed her sweet lips as i stopped my fingers and slowly pulled them out of her and let her rest as i sat down next to her and creased her hair as she slowly started to come back to reality “thank you master, it felt beautiful” I smiled at her and when i looked up to see Lucy had watched us while she masturbated “that was beautiful master, you rewarded her perfectly” with a smile i helped Annie up so she can show off the work she did on Lucy’s body and my god she made a walking sex goddess, large i cup breasts that formed tear drops, thin waist followed by large hips that had a large booty like ass with thick thighs to finish, I mean she would get tons of offers for porn and for marriage with that body, i could feel the same lust Lucy had for my body start to over power me too as my cock slowly grew hard just from the sight of her body, that’s when Annie spoke up “l’m guessing you like what i did” she asked as she pointed to my now over hard cock “hell yes” “that’s good, i basically done the same alterations to her body that i did to yours, I also increased her chances of getting pregnant if you allow her too” Annie’s smile as she spoke reinforced the idea that she loved pleasing me and seeing as her creation made me really horny i guess she knew I was happy, as she made her way to me for another reward I stopped her, at this she looked hurt but then i said “maybe Lucy should be the one to give you the reward as it’s her body and she should give thanks to you” with a wicked smile Annie went over to Lucy and at that point Lucy realised what was happening and she move towards Annie and started kissing her hard on the lips as Annie slowly moved them to the floor. 

When they reached the floor Lucy started to massage Annie’s breasts with her hands while at the same time pinching and sucking her nipples causing Annie to moan in pleasure as i slowly walking behind them until i was right behind Annie’s firm tight ass and i gave her a light slap which only caused her to moan louder and that’s when i started to play with her pussy, licking and nibbling her pussy lips and then flicking her clit with my tongue getting her nice and wet for me to give her a special reward for her work that she did on our bodies, after a couple minutes of this two way assault Annie’s moaning was loud and near animalistic with her trying to push my head further into her pussy and pressing Lucy into her tits or lips and it was in that point i decided to line my cock up to her pussy then slammed it straight in, at that moment Annie cummed so hard that i swear she scream higher then i human could but i wasn’t done with her, i toke hold of her hips and started to fuck her hard and rough making sure to slap her firm as every couple of thrust, on her part all she could do was moan loud and clamp her pussy around my cock i like she didn’t want to let me go.

Lucy on her part was happy just massaging Annie’s breast with one hand masturbate with the other while her lips were sucking on here nipples with the combination of all this stimulation Annie didn’t last too long after her 3 screaming orgasm and blacked out so i instead started to fuck Lucy who by that stage was crimson from arousal basically opened her legs and said “please master fuck your slave please your making me so horny, I need you hard fat cock in my pussy to relieve the horniness so please fuck me” as a gentleman how could i say no to a wet, horny slave that was in front of me so I teased her with my cock barely going in then i went out, I repeated that a couple of time “please master don’t tease” before she could finish i slammed my cock into her moist pussy all the way causing her pussy to spasm around my cock as she came mildly from the suddenness of my entry but I didn’t stop to let her rest as i started to to thrust into her pussy at a medium pace so I could get the feel of her tight soaking wet pussy while all she could do is moan and thrash on the floor as I slowly but more power behind my thrusts to the point i was worried I could hurt her but i think she sensed this hesitation in me as she screamed out “harder master harder, don’t stop keep using me as a sex toy please” with that request i let lose my desires and truly fuck up her like my life depended on it to the point where the slapping sound of our bodies hitting each other drowned out her moans but when she started begging for my cum is when my boils really started to boil “please master give your slave your cum, i need it please master” within moment i slammed deep as i could go and came into her womb, robes and robes of cum went into her body until i collapsed onto her and nearly fell asleep but I first rolled off her and rolled her to my side so I could hold her and when i caught sight of Annie looking at us i motioned her to come to my other side, which she did and i ended up fall asleep with my two beautiful slave on my sides.

Lucy’s side

After the best sleep i ever had i woke up in the arms of my master with my fellow slave Annie on the other side, then i remembered what we did and i was so happy that it finally happened so I snuggled closer to my master and gave him some kisses of his chiselled chest which caused my master to wake up and smile at me like this was the happiest moment of his life, that’s when Annie stated with deep sorrow “l think it might be time for my master and his slave to return to there bodies”, at the mention of returning to reality both master and i wanted to complain but we both knew it would happen eventually so the three of us hugged and asked Annie to start the transformation to the god like bodies she made us at which time she gave the brightest and happiest smile I have ever seen and then it went black again.

When i can too i saw we were in Dans bedroom again and he was on the floor face first at i giggled a little mainly because i was on his comfortable bed and I bet he hurt his face too, my master started to run his nose as he got up from the floor and moved next to me on his bed “how’s my sexy little slave going” he said as he rubbed my new breasts as his hands got more playful by rubbing and pinching my nipples “I don’t know master my new body feels so good when you touch it that i cannot think easy” at this his hand slowly descended to my stomach “that’s not good, i need a slave who can think because i have a plan to make our lives perfect and i need a slave that can support me” by this time he was playing with my clit and all I could think of was serving him as much as humanly possible “that’s incorrect slave, we are not humans anymore we are better then that” my eyes widen at that as his head slowly descended down to my ear “that’s right slave, you wanted a master with the ambition to rule the world, well now you got one so what do you say, do you want to serve me as a slave and a 2nd in command as we take the form of gods who will run the world” at this i couldn’t hold it any longer i cummed harder then i thought possible while i screamed at the top of my lungs and ecstasy “YES MY MASTER” with a devious smile my master said “good now let’s get to work”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is my first story and any comments or advise would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> First time tagging any suggestions would be nice :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story

Lucy’s side  
After made me cum hard, I saw his large throbbing cock in between his legs and all I could think of was impaling myself on it so I could feel it deep in my pussy but my thoughts were interrupted by my master “slave if you really are that horny all you have to do is beg for your masters cock” as if by nature i started begging him “please master, please i need to have you in me, i feel empty without your cock in my body so please use me for your own pleasure” with a sweet smile my master brought his hands to my hand and brought my lips to his and gave me a deep and passionate kiss that made my legs weak and (somehow) my pussy even wetter, when the kiss stopped my master said ,”just because your my slave Lucy doesn’t mean i don’t love you still, so while i do plan to use you for my pleasure I still want you to feel good and enjoy what we do” when hearing this my heart melted, knowing the sweet Dan that I love is within my fantasy master I pounced onto him causing him to laid on the floor with a thud then i lined up his now 10inch cock to my small virgin pussy and i looked him in the eyes and said “ I love you master” and at that moment I put his cock into my pussy and pushed down with all of my weight finally giving the man I love my virginity.

Dan’s side  
After Lucy pounced on me I was a little scared about what was going to happen as while we had sex in the digital world, in the real world we were still virgins and i was worried it would hurt my Lucy to go from virgin to taking 10inchs of cock in 5 seconds but before i vocalised my concern she said “ I love you master” and in that moment her eyes told the truth in those words, in her beautiful blue eyes i saw love, devotion, lust and happiness all at once then with a glint of determination she pushed my cock into her pussy until it was inside her to the base but when it happened she started to cry for which I toke her hand and lifted up my upper body until i could reach her lips for which I started giving her a slow and passionate kiss while my arms went around her do I could hold her close to my body after breaking the kiss and use my thumb to wipe her tears away then i asked “are you alright does it hurt” for which she replied “a little but it feels good too, like it was meant to be in my pussy, like i feel whole for the first time ever so thank you master for finally making me yours” with a loving smile we started to kiss again but this time i started to massage her breasts to try to make her feel good for my efforts she started to moan while we kissed for which i toke as a sign to start moving my hands down to her pussy while my lips descended down to her nipples and toke one into my mouth so I could suck and nibble on her cute little nipples while my finger went to circle her clit making her already vice tight pussy, even tighter and i thank God that she was wetter then i thought was humanly possible, it was at this time where i lifted her up in my arms and placed her on my bed and went back to kissing her on the lips while my fingers kept playing with her clit while i slowly started taking my cock out of her for which she stopped kissing me to say “please don’t take it out, i need to feel you inside me” with a smile i started slowly pushing my cock back in and with a sweet moan she drew me in for another kiss as i slowly started to thrust my cock into my Lucy as i came to the realisation that the women below me is my slave and i own her, this thought only seems to sper my movement from a slow pace to a hard and strong thrust that would be considered brutal if it wasn’t for the fact that Lucy was almost screaming in pleasure at this point with her legs around me and her nails slowly dragging along my back as I ploughed into her sweet little pussy with my hard as steel cock over and over again until I started to feel my balls clenching like to getting ready to launch a large volley of sperm into her ever tighting pussy that was begging me to fill her womb like her massaging pussy was trying to get me to impregnate her for which my balls was all to happy to do so as i thrusted even harder and faster while I placed my lips near hear ear and said “slave, when i cum inside your little pussy, you will cum harder then you ever thought possible” at this point i was looking at her face which was twisted in pleasure and to the realisation that i can truly can control what her body can do and at this moment I thrusted as far as my cock could go and emptied my boiling balls into her tight pussy for what felt like hours of pleasure coursing through my body but that was nothing like what Lucy was feeling, at the moment when my cum touched the inside of her pussy she screamed in ecstasy as her toes curled around my back, her nails dug into my body to the point where blood came out and her pussy tightened so much that I thought my dick was being massaged and strangled simultaneously by her walls which only added to my pleasure, when i finally came down from my pleasure i noticed that Lucy had lost consciousness underneath me but had a gorgeous smile on her face like this completed her in some way that i could never comprehend but as the man that got her there, I felt proud and a bit worried as she wasn’t moving but I could tell that she was breathing so on a whim in my mind i called out to Annie for which i was greeted to a version of her suddenly materialising next to me which caused me to scream “SHIT, are you trying to give me a heart attack” with a little smirk “sorry master” with my heart rate slowing down “how are you doing this” as i said this i reached my hand out to touch her but instead it went through her “sadly I’m just projecting my image into your retina which allows me to interact with you” with a confused and semi confounded look on my face “cool and holy shit at the same time” with a radiant and proud smile on her face “ thank you master, what can I do for you” with my heart finally at a healthy speed I asked her “can you check if Lucy is alright, I’m worried since she is pretty much non responsive” with what l would call a loving smile and devotion and love in her eyes she said “don’t worry master, she’s sleeping through the loving and kind blowing experience that you have given her, as l believe you forgot that she was a virgin until 10 minutes ago so you kind of blew her mind with the stimulation that orgasm gave her” feeling like an idiot that l was I lend down and kissed Lucy’s forehead which caused her to smile absently as she seemed to sleep now instead of being straight out unconscious then looked at Annie and asked her “so Lucy wants me to take over the world huh” “pretty much, though l think she also likes the idea of being your main slave no matter what” I had to smile at this even when Lucy wants me to take over the whole bloody world she still wants me to keep her as my number one “but just to state and you can never tell mother l said this but she knows you deserve the world to be yours, she sees the love and brains that you can use to help the world to become better then it is, to help it achieve a higher level of unity” at this l was a little surprised, I mean I was average in pretty much every detail expect computer knowledge, sensing my confusion Annie continued talking “trust that Lucy made the right decision master, to turn you into what you are now she truly thinks and feels with all her heart and I think you need to embrace the future that you have been given” my heart kind of melted at the love and trust Lucy has for me and Annie seems to think the same too “can l have a couple of moments to think” with a cute smile Annie disappeared from my sight and I was left alone with an unconscious slave/girlfriend and the idea of running the world or should I just keep Annie and Lucy for myself.

Lucy’s side  
I don’t know how long l was out for but when l woke up I saw Dan at his computer so I started to move off the bed and proceeded to collapse on the floor thanks to the lack of feeling in my legs, at the sound of me falling Dan rushes over to help me back up to the bed “what are you doing you special person” trying to give my master a hug” l say with a sweet smile trying to get him to hold me for a while and I was quite happy to find out that hugging is what he wanted to do too so at that moment l was in his warm loving embrace feeling like the whole world had disappeared and all that existed was us and the love that we can finally show to each other, I then asked him “what were you doing when l left my body for a while” with a kiss on the forehead “talking to Annie and thinking about our future and the world around us” I held him close “ I’m guessing Annie told what I feel we should do” “yeah and l wanted to confirm with you, do you really think we can not only save the world but also l should be the one in-charge of over 7 billion people, that l could do good for the world without succumbing to the urges to do the wrong things” with a pained expression on his face l could time that that part of his question was weighing heavily on his mind like his was thinking that for hours “I not only think you should fix the world but I know you will be the best ruler that the world has ever seen plus you will have a harem of beautiful women to keep you honest and true” he gave me such a sweet smile after that, I think that’s what he wanted to hear so I gave him a sweet kiss on his lips to remind him that his stuck with my love “so what’s the plan master” with a little smile “ I would say the first thing we should do is work out how to spread the nanites in the most efficient and create a supportive base” thinking for a bit l said why don’t we talk to Annie about” at that moment Annie suddenly appeared next to us “what the hell” my whole body jumped in the area and with a cheeky grin Annie said “sorry mother but you called so l came” “true but the heart attack wasn’t needed” that’s when l saw master no even twitch at her sudden appearance “don’t tell me you guys planned this” in a mock disgusted voice my master replied “of course not” back to his normal voice “but she did that to me when you were sleeping so l got used to it now, but that being said I thought l told you not to do that Annie” with what could only be called the perfect puppy dog eyes Annie replied “sorry master, I promise not to do it again” with my heart rate finally back to normal l remembered what l called Annie for “you better not, but back to the original subject master and I are trying to make a plan of how to take over the world and we would like your input for it, like what is the most efficient way to disperse the nanites around the world” Annie seemed distant for a second then replied “ I ran a couple simulations and it seems the most efficient and efficient way would be to add it to the earth’s water cycle so if we can get enough nanites and add them to the ocean in about 3 years it would be in every animal and plant in the world but for this to happen we would need to place at least 30 million nanites and with that amount it would be impossible to manufacture it within your bodies, we would require a proper factory to create them” there was a bit of silence before my master spoke up “so we basically need to take over the industrial park who would most likely have the equipment and resources but they are unlikely to let us just walk in and take from them so it means we have to take in more members into our little clan” I could see a little smile on his face like he already knew who he was going to take over first “so master who are we going to take first” I could see the lust in his eyes when he said “ I would say my mum and sister would be first” and with a lustful grin we started to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone 
> 
> Just want to do a quick thank you to all those that have given me kudos for my story so far, I cannot put into words what it means to me so I just wanted to say a big thank you 
> 
> As usual any comments or suggestions are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy

Dan’s side  
Lucy, Annie and I sat down for what felt like hours working out how we are going to take over the mind and body of my mother and sister and personally I’m deciding if they will be my slaves or just get them to leave us alone while we do our grand plan, either way I will be in charge of everything that happens within this house and considering how hot they are I personally swayed to have them as my love slaves.

Amy’s side  
Mum and I walked into the house after going shopping together for some clothes for Dan since the last time we managed to get him new clothes was about 10 years after his last growth spurt and we both agreed that he was long overdue to replace the holy shirts and pants he has, after we got the bags inside I went upstairs to drag his skinny ass down so mum and I can force him to try on the new clothes, like a good sister that I claim to be I decided to go right into his room without knocking and that’s when l saw my brother and Lucy butt naked but they didn’t look right, like the hotter and sexier version of themselves and I’m the first to admit it my brothers strange new body was completely different from his skinny ass body that l saw this morning instead I saw him as a chiselled god with a large hard cock that was making my pussy drip in desire, I wanted him to take me, to fill me with his thick cock it was then when l noticed Dan’s face which had a predators grin to it like he knew what l was thinking and that’s when Lucy toke me from behind and started to push me towards Dan like she knew l was hesitant to embrace the feelings that started to burn inside my pussy it’s at that point when l finally found my voice “stop this is wrong, your my brother and your perfect cock is is” I lost my train of when Dan stood up presenting his strong muscle clad body and giving me a perfect view of his large thick cock just floating in the air waiting for me to take it, when Lucy finally let go of me I was right in front of Dan so close l could feel his breath on my body causing my skin to tingle in delight and that’s why l felt a stabbing pain in my back and then darkness took over me.  
Dan’s side  
I smiled at my slave Lucy, she did exactly what she was told without hesitation and with no remorse so I decided to give her a reward so I toke her in my arms and kissed her until she started to melt then l let go of her and to inject my mother with the nanites, in my mind l can slowly see the plan working and my family is the experiment as they are the first people to be injected with our nanites and my main worry is that the program that was used on Lucy and I was programmed for us so if this doesn’t work then everything else won’t work, at this point Lucy was already walking out of the room so I started to look at Amy in a sexual manner and l won’t lie Amy was blessed with looks while l got the brains during puberty she really bloomed to the point that she sports a natural DD cup and what could only be described as a perfect bubble butt almost verging on a booty and with a face and waist of a supermodel would die for without even needing to diet or exercise for which jealousy was felt by me and her friends but now all the jealousy is gone as l now have this sexy matured women under my complete control willing to do whatever l want, I’m first to admit this but I was starting to feel drunk on the power after being so powerless for years but now it finally dawned on me that I could truly take over the world make it better while have a harem of beautiful slaves starting with Lucy and now Amy and my mother will be become my slaves to fulfil my every desire no matter what it was and at this thought my cock somehow hardened even more to the point it kinda hurt a little so seeing a hot little thing in front of me so l asked Annie if she was ready “of course master, she’s just waiting for you to kiss her like sleeping beauty to wake her up and to bind her to you” with a hunger that could only be described as pure lust that only Zeus could understand so I grabbed Amy and kissed her with the lust and hunger that l never knew l had and at this moment Amy snapped awake and started to kiss back with equal hunger and lust to the point where her hands were on the back of my head to push my lips into the kiss even more like l was the only source of oxygen in the room and she was staving for it at this point my hands started to caress her body, starting with her rips and slowly going up to cup her perky DD tits and that’s when l felt her tits grow in my hands I could fell her tits push my hands closer and closer to me as her tits finally achieved a perky FF cup sized tits that were firm and soft and by the sounds that l was hearing from Amy’s month told me that they were sensitive and was giving her more pleasure then she thought was possible to the point that she stopped her rough kissing to moan loudly “maaaaster, don’t stop I’m going to cum, please don’t stop master pleaaaaaaase” at this moment l saw her eyes roll back in her head as she went silent and collapsed into my arms and onto the floor which at this point had a large wet patch from her now gushing pussy and that’s when Annie reappeared “would you like me to finish her transformation so she can be the type of women you always desired just like Lucy and soon your mother too” I nodded towards Annie and then brought my eyes back to Amy as her ass slowly started to inflated until that bubble butt of hers started to form into a beautifully perky booty and her thighs got thicker and tighter by this time she was slowly starting to regain consciousness and looked me dead in the eyes and licked her lips as she started to crawl towards my still erect cock which was almost begging for release and I could see the hunger in her eyes that told me she planned on draining me of all that my balls contained. As she crawled over to me l sat down and watched as her lips got plumper, softer and looked like they were designed to suck cock and l think what they were made for as by the time that train of thought was done she was already place those beautifully plump lips around my cock head and slowly, seductively sucked the head of my cock using her tongue to tease my slit and somehow found my sensitive spots causing my breathing to quicken as she started to deep throat me slowly, like she wanted to savour my cock, she kept this going, going up and down slowly with her tongue teasing me to the point that l grabbed her hair and started to forcibly and roughly fuck her throat like l was a beast who was claiming this slut who in my mind was no longer my sister but rather my personal cum dump who seemed to enjoy every second of my usage of her as her slender hands seemed to be frantically playing with her pussy trying to get her off as l focus on emptying my balls into her tight throat.

Amy's side  
I don’t know how this happened or why I’m enjoying this but my once scrawny brother, is now in my eyes a muscular god fucking my throat hard and fast which for the life of me l cannot understand why but is making my pussy gush with my juices as the pleasure that is being felt by being used by my master is causing me to start to lose control of my pussy as it begs to have my master’s big fat cock inside of it to be filled with my master’s seed like a part of me wanted my brother to impregnate me to be his breeding slave and that’s when l first saw Annie but I wasn’t scared instead I felt like she was here to guide me to my master’s wants and desires and if to prove it she talked to me through mind “hello my master’s new slave, I think it’s time for you to give master your cute little pussy” without saying a word I popped off my master’s cock and layed on my back and presented my body to him and I could see in his eyes that he knew what l wanted he then laid over me kissing me with the passion l only hoped to feel in my life then before I even begged to be used by his large throbbing cock he slowly inserted it into me almost like he wanted me to feel it stretching me as he lay claim to my womanhood, before l knew it his cock touched my womb and for the first time in my life his large dominating cock went into a womb which was begging to be inseminated by my master seed at this he finally reached as far as he could as l felt his large cum filled balls reached my ass and at this he finally broke the deep kiss we were doing and smiled at me “l wanted to fuck you for so long sis and now that l have you I’m going to keep you and make you have my children and service me for the rest of your life” with the brightest and biggest smile l ever had on my face I said “thank you master for choosing me so please fuck me, fuck me hard and give me the privilege of carrying your child” it was like l flipped a switch in my brother because when he started to fuck me it was slow and loving, but after I said that he started to get faster and faster, like he was an animal that was in heat and all I could feel was pleasure as his strong cock kept smashing my womb inside and out, I had never had pleasure even close to this feeling and that’s when Annie spoke to me again “you know once master cums inside you can never be with anyone else, he will own you mind, body and soul, you will do what ever he says and it can never be undone, are you ready to lose your freedom” not remembering that Annie was talking to me in my mind I screamed out “YES I want my brother to be my master, I need him to use me” at that moment my brother released what felt like litres of his cum into my pussy, filling my whole womb with it causing me to scream as a huge orgasm over toke my mind as l faded out of consciousness with Annie speaking to me once again “you made the right choice slave now go to sleep as l finish making you perfect for our master” with a absent minded smile on my face the world went black.

Dan’s side  
After fucking my sister unconscious I started to think of the next part of my plan, the idea of fucking my mother started to make my cock hard, I think Lucy knew what l was thinking as she came up behind me and whispered into my ear “don’t you want to go down stairs right now” she started to tease my cock by light stroking my cock with her soft fingers making me moan a little “and put his monster into your mother” at that she started stroking my cock harder, like she was trying to milk me “come on master, you know you want to cum” at this she went in front of me and kneeled down to the floor and pointed my now throbbing cock at her gorgeous face “come on master, cum over my face and tits, I’m your property, you can cum any where you want, you can use me however you like then we can go get that hot milf of a mother of yours and make her beg for it, to worship your monstrous cock, to worship every inch of you” l lost control at that moment and grabbed Lucy’s head and fucked her throat hard and fast, with Lucy grabbing my ass trying to push me further into her throat as I started to be pushed to the edge then when l felt Lucy massage my balls I slammed my cock down her tight throat as l unload a massive load of cum down her throat causing me to throw my head back as I moan loudly. As l slowly regain my composure I looked down at Lucy and saw her in a daze and as l pulled out my cock from her throat, she then collapsed onto the floor moaning like she was drunk on my cum, seeing my slaves face covered in my cum started to turn me on a little so I thought it might be a good time to go down stairs and see what my mother was up too.

Stacy’s side  
I couldn’t believe what l saw, I went up stairs wondering what was taking Amy so long to drag her brother down to try on his new clothes but when l got to Dan’s room instead of seeing them argue about something petty like l expected, l saw someone who looked like my son in face only but with a body that would make gods jealous, fucking my daughter like he owned her as a slave, it was rough and fast it was animalistic in nature and for some reason it was turning me on and l couldn’t stop watching this display of ownership taking over my daughters body when l saw litres of cum pour into her overstuffed pussy as she screamed out “YES I want my brother to be my master, I need him to use me”, I couldn’t believe what l saw my little boy breeding his older sister like an animal and l was soaking wet because of it but when l saw my son’s cock, my pussy knew it wanted to devour it, to worship it, to pleasure it and that’s when l saw someone looking like a wet dream version of Lucy, I’m seeing a model mixed with a playboy bunny and all I could feel is jealous as she toke my son’s cock it her mouth, my hand started to creep down into my panties feeling how aroused I was just watching my son deep-throat his childhood friend, who at this moment couldn’t even speak as my son got harder and faster but she looked like she was in heaven at this point and l would do anything possible to replace her, to be in that position, being dominated by my son’s god like cock and turned in his slave, by this point my fingers were thrusting into my pussy, trying to mimic my son’s thrusting as l try to hold back my moans as l imagined it was me worshiping that mighty cock and that’s when l saw it again my son cumming down Lucy’s throat, it even seemed like there was more then before which I didn’t even think was possible.  
At this point I was getting close to my own orgasm as l saw Lucy folp onto the ground with cum flowing out of her but it looked like she was smiling, like she knew that’s her new place in life and she wasn’t regretting a second.  
At this moment I noticed my son disappeared but even then my hand was still moving in my pussy but it did slow down a little and within a second time slowed down as the door opened I saw my new god in front of me smiling like the cat that caught the canary.

Dan’s side  
When I opened the door to my room the last thing l expected to see was my mother on the floor with her pants soaked with her pussy juice, with that view in mind I knew my plan was going to be so much easier. “hey mum need a little help”, at first see seemed to hesitate but when she jump onto me forcing me on the ground, she had this look in her eyes that showed me the total dominant feeling of lust that was taking over her mind and body, that’s when l heard the sexist sentence I have ever witnessed come out of my mother’s plump lips “I need you master, l want you, my body yearns for you” at this she lifted off me and positioned my cock at the entrance of her pussy “please accept my body master, please use it how you see fit” at that moment she dropped onto my cock shoving it in all the way into her sopping wet pussy shutting her eyes closed while letting out a quiet moan as her pussy gave way to her son’s.

Stacy's side  
All I could sense in my personal world is the feeling of my master claiming my very life for himself and nothing else in this world could stop me from embracing this new love l felt, slowly opening my eyes l saw my master/son looking right into my eyes into my very soul, this propelled me to embrace my master with what was at first a cautious kiss but then my master took charge and dominated me in a way I never thought possible, the kiss was not of love but of a master claiming a slave. After minutes of the bliss that was both his thick arm length cock in my pussy and the passionate kiss I opened my eyes, that is when l first saw her, a women l never saw before today and definitely wasn’t there when l got in, looking absolutely stunning with her FF cup tits looking perky and firm, her large thick ass and firm thighs that would make a porn star jealous, when l looked into her eyes it was like time had stopped, it was like she saw into my soul but even now she was getting closer and closer to me until she was face to face with me.

Annie’s side  
I stood in front of my master mother, seeing the women who gave life to the one l adore but at this time all I could see within her eyes was lust and fulfilment, like the motherly love was destroyed once his bitchbreaker of a cock my master had toke what made her a mother and turned her into his personal cumdump. I edged closer to this women and whispered into her ear “how does it feel to be claimed by your own son” the look on her eyes told me she didn’t even feel that Dan was even her son anymore but a god that was fucking her so much that there was no thoughts left in her mind “who are you” this made me smile “ I’m a servant of our master, I’m the AI that will make his dreams come true, the one who helped corrupt your daughter and push my created to embrace her desires and I will be your lover and fellow sister once our master has released his baby batter into your pussy and has fully claimed you as his slave”.

Stacy’s Side 

Seeing this women proclaiming the truth was what made me lose control of my body, made me thrust even harder on this big fat cock that was connected to my son but I could feel each orgasm I had with him slowly turn me into his slave, I was starting to see him not as a son but as my master and god, that was when I heard him say “ god damn mum your going to be the perfect slut for me” I embraced my new life at that point “yes master, I’m your slut so please, for the love of god cum into your slut, claim my tight pussy as yours” it was at this point my master grabbed my hips and in one hard thrust unloaded more cum then I have ever seen into my pussy, I could feel it flooding my womb, causing me to orgasm harder then l felt possible to the point where my body collapsed.

Dan’s side 

Cumming into my mother felt wonderful, like another part of my future fell into place as like my mother did when she finally accepted my cum into her body, I had Lucy and Amy pick her up and take her to my bed to rest.  
Annie then spoke up “if you want master I can wake her up straight away” “nah let her rest, I think she deserves a nap after the fun we just had” Lucy came up behind me and held me in her arms “so what’s the plan master, you just managed to claim two women into your harem and something tells me that your not done yet” hearing her say that made my cock twitch as I imagined claiming more women within my little town as my slaves but I also realised that I have to plan, but for now I think I will enjoy my sister sweet little pussy so more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has given my story a kudos 
> 
> As usual any comments or suggestions are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy

Dan’s side  
I slowly opened my eyes after the full day of sex that always happened when you have multiple sex slaves that are give porn stars a run for their money, but as l got up I saw that l was alone but could hear some noise from downstairs so I got up (still naked mind you) and walked downstairs to see what the noise was, turns out when you fuck three women and an AI in one night they tend to compare/compete on who pleasured me the most.

As I walked into the kitchen all conversation stopped as they noticed me entering, almost immediately I got swamped by my three slaves as they all found a place on my body to kiss with their big soft lips, Lucy got my lips and started to devour me as much she could, my mum and sister began to kiss my shaft and eventually settled on kissing and sucking on my balls with the love and desire they felt for what they held within them.  
Eventually they stopped and went down on their knees and greeted me, in unison “good morning master”, this was probably the hottest thing l ever saw (yes that’s including what happened before) imagine three drop dead gorgeous women with a porn stars body bowing to you in subservience, l swear if this happened in my old body my head would have blown up as my cock shot a load out.

Lucy’s side   
When my master walked into the kitchen l swear it was like my world narrowed and all l could think about is to worship his body (which if I’m being honest, it should be it looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger in his prime but with a cock that demanded lust and attention of every women), in less then a second since my master entered I was already rushing towards him with the goal of showing him my love and passion for the servitude that he has blessed me with.

When I reached my master I dived to his lips to embrace my god in all of his glory, as soon as my lips touched his, my world collapsed around me as my body trembled with pleasure that I didn’t think was possible, which only enforced my need to embrace my master in all of his glory, it was then l noticed that Amy and Stacy were pleasuring our masters cock and balls with love and devotion in their eyes and thanks to Annie telling what they were thinking, I knew that they were feeling like she was, that the act of pleasuring their master made them lose control, made them wet and ready for anything their master wants to do.

Annie’s Side  
Seeing my master’s slave worship his god like body made me wish that they would hurry up and get me a body so I can join in but at this moment all I could do is watch and do the AI version of masturbation while l monitor the lust and desire that emanated from their minds, the images that can from their deepest, darkest and most subservient desires all from the act of greeting and pleasuring their master and all I could do is wish that l was apart of it. 

Dan’s Side  
After a while Lucy finally stopped kissing me, allowing me to breath for the first time since l entered but as l caught my breath I saw her descend my body leaving kisses where she went until she made it to the head of my cock, at first she looked into my eyes like she was waiting for permission so being the teenage boy who was horny off his mind nodded to my in heat slave to proceed with what ever she planned.  
As soon as l gave her the go ahead, she slammed her mouth around my cock, worshiping my cock like it was a the sole reason why she exists moving and expressing herself with the passion of someone possessed by passion and pleasure and then you combine it with two gorgeous women sucking and licking your balls at the same time, I swear heaven couldn’t make me feel better, as this feeling builds and builds I place my hands on Lucy’s head and started to throat fuck her until I exploded in her mouth and slowly started to collapse onto the group as the pleasure overwhelmed my brain and body, as l slowly regained some composure I saw Lucy, Amy and Stacy kissing each other and sharing my cum in the most erotic sight I have ever seen.

As they slowly started to calm down with three women l own in arms with one laying on top of me, thinking this was the best moment of my life as I came to the realisation that l need to start making plans with these gorgeous slaves of mine, things like who we should get to join us, what about children, life in general then there’s the big question of Annie and getting her a body, with this in mind l asked my slaves “we need to talk about our plans about what to do next” that’s when Annie pop out of now where “yes master, can we please discuss me getting a body, I really want to join in with you and my sisters”

At this statement of sisterhood l could tell that my ladies wanted to prioritise helping their sister but came up blank about how they should do it, I kinda hated where my mind went for me to say “would it be possible for you to take over someone else’s body”, dead silence could be felt in the room it was Stacy who was the first to speak up “are you really thinking of sacrificing a live person” “yes...but we would take some healthy family women, I’m saying we find a women at the end of her rope that no one will miss, that or we trick a women or talk her into it” again silence filled the room as we think about the depth of what we are thinking of doing.

Annie was the next person to break the silence “ I would prefer if we talked someone into it because I don’t think anyone here god live with themselves if we take someone’s life, so do any of you know some with either low self esteem or the desire to be a slave” Amy finished the statement “with a advanced self aware AI with her own desires and plans”.

The silence this time wasn’t as bad as the last few mainly because we were thinking of people we knew who fell into the category of pervert that we needed, it was then Lucy sighed “yeah l think I know one but only through online so we might need to also talk her into coming to us or vice versa” I was a little stunned at the idea of Lucy talking freely to someone other then me about this side of her but I decided to leave it be, whata the past is the past and I’m looking to the future with her.

Lucy relaxed a little as she said “she’s just as perverted as me when it comes to the whole master slave thing but has never found a man that could truly fulfil her desires so we might be able to convince her” admittedly I was intrigued by her “do you have a photo or a name” Lucy smiled and said “her name is Alexis and sadly no photo but she might be willing if we send her a photo of you” the last part came with an evil smile from Lucy with Annie, Stacy and Amy slowing joining in as they pounce on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has given my story a kudos
> 
> this is just a short chapter to introduce a new character :)
> 
> As usual any comments or suggestions are always welcomed and I hope you enjoy

Alexis’s Side 

Waking up this morning, the day already seemed to be shitty as l climbed onto my computer chair and scoot over to my computer to check what's happening in the world around me, opening my computer l see a couple notifications one of them was an friend I found on one of my more erotic discussion websites and is one of the few people who knows how much of a pervert l can be. 

Opening the email, l read it and could barely believe it “hi alexis, I still cannot believe but l told Dan my feelings and he accepted them IN FULL, I mean OMG his my master now and OMG it was beautiful and guess what, he wants to meet you (I think he wants you too), please pleaseeeeee come and visit, to help make your discussion I add a photo of my masters body he he, hope to hear from you soon xoxox Lucy” 

I couldn’t believe it, lucy did it she finally got the master of her dreams and here I was just alone in my house (studio apartment if I'm honest), to say that l was jealous would be an understatement and it didn’t help when I saw the photo of her master, to say l drooled would only be the start, what l saw was beautiful he looked like a god on earth, with a body chiselled out of marble and a dick that would dominate anyone who even looked at it, without even thinking about it, I was masturbating the living hell out of my virgin pussy just by looking at photo, I was already moaning out “master, please be my master l need you” I could feel my body heating up as l got closer and closer to my climax, before l knew it l was screaming out and blacking out as l had probably the best orgasm ever. 

I don’t know what came over me, just seeing him made me horny so meeting him is a definite so before I could talk myself out of it, l emailed Lucy saying HELL YES to meeting her master and to tell me the time and day of when it will happen, after sending the email l went to clean myself up and get ready to chill my day away or if I'm being honest I plan to check out lucy’s master. 

After washing up and getting some breakfast I went back to my computer to play some games when l saw lucy had already replied to me so again opening it up, all she sent me was an address and a statement of “come as soon as you want, my master is horny, hard and ready to go ;p”, she keeps making my jaw drop today and I won’t lie, l was already googling the address and working out the fastest route to him I needed to meet so bad. 

I toke me an hour to get to the address but as l walked up the stairs to the house feeling my heart beat in my chest, I was getting nervous I didn’t know what was about to happen but l knew I wanted it, like there a part of me behind the door but even with that feeling l was a nervous wreck but as l got to the front door I hesitated to knock but before l could the door opened and what l saw made my jaw drop. 

A woman with an extreme hourglass shape opened it and dragged me into the house where l was surrounded by the most beautiful women each with large but firm breasts, shapely ass framed with wide hips and a smooth stomach, l was at awe with these women being what l wanted but never could be, it was at this point that one of them started talking “hi Alexis, so happy you accepted my invite to come and meet my master and his slaves” 

My jaw was on the floor, I couldn’t believe that this was Lucy, it couldn’t be possible she met Lucy a year before and she looked the opposite of what she does now, “bull shit there is no way your Lucy, you’re a goddess and Lucy was average at best” looking shocked then pouting she replied “master, Alexis is mean to me, she's saying that I'm not your Lucy slave” feeling a bit guilty, I was about to say something but that is when l saw man, sorry no a god come towards me with naked and in all of his glory, I suddenly felt small and like I’m nothing but a spec on his radar. 

When this god on earth reached me, with knelt to my level and with a voice of a god said “welcome Alexis, I think it's time for you to learn your place in this world”


	7. update

i'm sad to say that at this moment Nanite Cluster is on a temporary pause for the foreseeable future 

i'm going to be honest and say the last chapter was a lot harder to do then i think it should have been 

rather then push out crappy chapters just to push the chapter count up, i have decided to pause the story

there's a 95% chance that when i do come back to the story it will be a refresh instead of a continuation as i feel the story wasn't where i wanted it do be


End file.
